


The darkness

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	The darkness

I lay in the dark, letting it consume me. Why do I feel so content like this. All I want to do these days is cry, but I don't know why. Why do I feel like this? In the dark I feel at peace with my mind. I feel at peace with myself? I can't let anyone know that I feel like this I don't want their pity. I turned on my music and got absorbed in the amazing lyrics. Do something that takes your mind off it, its the music doing this to you- they don't get it. I put my full attention onto the lyrics

The days are a death wish. A witch hunt for an exit, I am powerless.

The fragile, the broken. Sit in circles and stay unspoken. We are powerless.

Because we all walk on an empty staircase, silent halls and nameless faces. I am powerless.

Everybody wants to go to heaven but nobody wants to die. I can't fear death no longer, I've died a thousand times.

Why explore the universe, when we don't know ourselves. There's an emptiness inside our heads, that no one dares to dwell.

Throw me to the flames, watch me burn. Set my world ablaze, watch me burn.

How are we on a scale of one to ten, could you tell me what you see? Do you wanna talk about it? how does that make you feel?

Have you ever took a blade to your wrists? Have you been skipping meals? We're gonna try something new today, how does that make you feel?

Hold me close, don't let me go, watch me burn. Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. In hospital for souls.

Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. Hold me close, don't let go, watch me burn. In this hospital for souls.

 

I got up, eyes watering to find something to relieve this pain. Finally finding it I picked it up and brought my wrist up. Realizing what I was about to do I threw it across the room. I collapsed onto my bed, fresh tears streaming down my face. I had stopped myself this time

but what about the next?


End file.
